Histoires de famille
by Abs02
Summary: Une personne bien connu d'Abby lui rends visiste et lui demande un service. Mais bientôt, elle va se retrouver inpliquée plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu...
1. Gibbs, voici mon frère

_Voilà le premier chapitre, il est assez court mais les prochains seront mieux ^^ Bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer__ : Rien n'est à moi… Snif._

-Dis donc Abby, c'est chouette ici ! Je vois que tu as refait la déco !

Une Abby Scuito furibonde se planta devant le grand jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui venait de dire ça et lui donna une claque sur la main pour l'empêcher de toucher à ses figurines. L'autre lui jeta un regard de chien battu.

-Ecoutes, Abs, je sais que tu n'es pas très contente que je sois là mais j'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Je ne serais pas venu si ce n'était pas vraiment important, et tu le sais ! En plus ça fait des mois qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

-Le problème n'est pas là, Jared, répondit Abby, c'est juste que nous sommes sur le début d'une enquête et que Gibbs va arriver d'un instant à l'autre pour me demander ce que j'ai, alors je n'ai pas de temps à moi. En plus il…

La scientifique s'interrompit brusquement en entendant le « ding ! » si caractéristique de l'ascenseur. Gibbs était là, et avec sa caféine ! Elle se précipita afin d'avaler une grande gorgée du Caf Pow. Le patron, lui, s'avança dans le labo et fixa Jared avec insistance, ce qui rendit ce dernier un peu mal à l'aise. Puis il se tourna vers Abby :

-Qu'est ce que tu as, Abs ?

-Eh bien, j'ai trouvé de nombreuses empreintes sur l'arme trouvée à coté du cadavre, je les compare encore. Et le quartier-maître Sanders avait bu une certaine quantité d'alcool, ce qui explique son incapacité à se défendre. Pour l'instant c'est tout ce que j'ai.

-Bien. Merci, Abby.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et désigna Jared, qui n'avait pas bougé, de la tête :

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus d'assistant ?

-C'est le cas. Jared, je te présente Gibbs, mon patron. Gibbs, je te présente Jared, mon frère.

_Voila, alors, ça vous a plu ? __Review, pas review, that is the question! =)_


	2. Vampire et Kojak

_Voila maintenant le deuxième chapitre, cette fois un peu plus long. Enjoy !_

_Disclaimer __: Toujours rien à moi. Re-snif._

-Ton frère ? répéta Gibbs en haussant les sourcils.

Il détailla le jeune homme. Grand, brun, assez banal. Toutefois, ses yeux étaient identiques à ceux d'Abby.

-Oui, mon petit frère. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien travailler !

-Je n'en doute pas. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Si tu as des problèmes, dis le moi je m'en occupe.

Jared secoua la tête :

-Ne vous ne faites pas, monsieur, je veux juste parler à Abby, je ne l'empêcherais pas de faire correctement son travail.

Le jeune homme avait dit ça comme si il s'adressait à son professeur. Gibbs haussa à nouveau les sourcils et retourna dans l'ascenseur.

-Bon, fit Abby en se tournant vers son frère, de quoi tu veux me parler ?

-Tu te souviens de Michael ? Mon meilleur ami quand on était enfants.

-Tu es toujours un enfant, Jed , sourit Abby, mais oui, je me souviens de lui. Un gentil petit blondinet.

Elle se rappelait quand Michael venait jouer au base-ball avec son frère, dans leur cour. Ils étaient partis en fac ensemble et avaient perdu le contact il y a quelques années, suite à un accident, l'Accident. C'était un garçon plein de vie, aux yeux rieurs. Elle l'avait toujours trouvé mignon, mais n'était jamais sorti avec lui, on ne sort pas avec les amis de son petit frère !

-Eh bien il a des ennuis. De gros ennuis, continua Jared, et on a besoin de tes talents.

-Quel genre d'ennuis ?

-Du genre gros gros ennuis.

Abby poussa un soupir et résista à l'envie de renverser son Caf Pow sur la veste en cuir de son petit frère.

-Oui, tout ça est parfaitement clair, c'est vrai que je suis devin et que je lis dans tes pensées ! S'énerva-t-elle. Et pas la peine de me faire ce regard, ça ne marche plus avec moi !

-Il est suspect dans une affaire de meurtre.

-Eh ben tu vois, quand tu veux ! Attends… Un meurtre ? Tu veux dire, un vrai meurtre ? Avec le type mort, le sang et la police ?

C'était au tour de Jared d'être exaspéré.

-Non, un faux meurtre avec du ketchup, un mannequin en plastique et le policier des Village People ! Bien sur que oui, un vrai meurtre !

Abby se contenta de le regarder, un air hautain sur le visage.

-Si tu continues à manquer de respect à ta grande sœur, j'appelle Gibbs, je lui dis que tu m'as frappé et il te tue, menaça-t-elle.

-Ouh, je suis mort de peur !

-Il en est capable. Et moi aussi… Tu n'as pas envie que je mette mes menaces à exécution, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vampire.

-La ferme, Kojak*. Tu répètes ce mot encore une fois et ton pote se demerdera tout seul, comme un grand.

-Euh… Abby ?

La gothique se retourna et sourit en voyant Tony s'approcher, un sachet contenant un téléphone portable à la main. Il avait l'air un peu perdu et regardais Jared, une lueur interrogative dans son regard.

-Je dérange, peut-être, risqua-t-il.

Il avait remarqué l'énervement palpable d'Abby.

-Je viens t'apporter ça, continua Tony, c'est le portable de Sanders, Gibbs veut que tu trouves les appels qu'il a passé ces deux derniers jours. Pourquoi tu as appelé ce gars Kojak ?

Jared fusilla sa sœur du regard. Il détestait ce surnom débile. Non, il le haïssait. Ce n'est pas drôle d'être chauve à sept ans.

-Je suis son frère, lâcha-t-il, et peut importe pourquoi elle m'appelle comme ça.

DiNozzo ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma en entendant son portable sonner. Il repartit alors à toute vitesse vers l'étage, en marmonnant un « merdemerdemerdej'aioubliéGibbs ».

-Bon, fit Abby en s'asseyant, si tu me disais ce que tu attends de moi ?

-Ah, tu n'es plus fâchée ? Nan, je plaisante, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant la tête de sa sœur, en fait, le cadavre a été retrouvé dans le coffre de la voiture de Mike. Il est en garde à vue et il risque la prison à vie. Ou pire. Cet homme est mort d'une façon horrible, et celui qui a fait ça mérite de finir ses jours en prison, sauf que ce quelqu'un n'est pas Michael ! J'ai confiance en lui !

- Moi j'avais confiance en mon assistant, même si c'était un boulet, et il a voulu me tuer et envoyer Tony en prison pour un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis !

-Abs, je te parle de mon meilleur ami ! Et il a un alibi.

La jeune scientifique soupira et attrapa Jared par les épaules :

-Ton ex-meilleur ami. Tu as déjà oublié toute cette histoire ? Et si Mike a un alibi, il n'a qu'à le dire à la police !

-Il l'a fait. Seulement, ils ne le croient pas. C'est le coupable idéal et il n'y a pas de témoin puisque il était chez lui le soir ou ce type est mort. Il me l'a dit.

Cela commençait à ressembler furieusement à l'épisode « Tony est le coupable » d'il y a quelques mois. Abby tenta de raisonner Jared. Il se montrait parfois si naïf !

-Comment tu peux être sur qu'il t'a dit la vérité ? Il a très bien pu te mentir. Ce n'est pas difficile. Moi par exemple, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas moi qui avais déchiré tes cartes de base-ball quand tu avais dix ans et pourtant c'était moi !

-Arrêtes de prendre exemple sur ta vie ! Le père de Michael était un Marine et il lui a appris à toujours dire la vérité. Il le vénérait. Je suis sur qu'il n'aurait pas trahi sa mémoire en me mentant. Et puis, avoues-le, toi non plus tu ne penses pas que Mike ai pu tuer quelqu'un.

C'était vrai. Elle le pensait. Michael était un garçon si gentil ! Il n'aurait jamais fait de mal à une mouche.

-Ok.

-Pardon ?

-Je vais t'aider. Enfin, je vais plutôt aider Michael mais on peut dire que c'est toi que j'aide aussi, parce que…

Jared l'interrompit en la prenant dans ses bras et il la serra fort contre lui en murmurant un « merci » sincère.

-Une dernière chose, ajouta-t-il, arrête de m'appeler Kojak, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

_Fini le deuxième chapitre ! Alors, vos impressions ?_

_*__Dans l'épisode 12 de la saison 1, Abby raconte à Ducky qu'elle a collé son frère au plafond par la tête avec de la glue, pour faire comme dans la pub. Il s'est retrouvé chauve et depuis il déteste qu'elle l'appelle Kojak. D'ou le surnom utilisé ici._


	3. Scoop et nouvelle enquête

_J'essaye de développer l'histoire petit à petit, est-ce que c'est bien ? Enfin bref, ceci est le troisième chapitre. Cette fois, je parle de Ziva, Tony et McGee ._

-Les gars ! Eh, les gars ! s'écria Tony en franchissant les portes de l'ascenseur.

Il déboula dans l'open space comme une furie et renversa ses dossiers par terre. Après nombre de jurons, il releva la tête, et s'aperçut que tout le monde le regardai.

-Retournez tous au travail ! cria-t-il, il ne se passe rien ici !

Sur ce, il se tourna vers ses deux collègues :

-J'ai un scoop !

Ziva soupira. Il n'était pas rare d'entendre Tony clamer ça. Bien entendu, ses soi-disant scoops n'en étaient pas. Néanmoins, l'italien avait l'air complètement excité et elle mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu en bas, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais admis devant lui. Elle fit donc mine de se désintéresser complètement du « scoop » de Tony. Cette technique marchait à tous les coups. Ziva observa son partenaire qui tentait de leur faire deviner, à grands renforts de « allez, faites un effort », « vous ne devinerez jamais ! », ou encore « je vous pensai plus intelligents, surtout toi McGeek. Allez, quoi, vous êtes agents spéciaux ! »

-Tony, soupira McGee, dis nous ce que c'est ton scoop, qu'on puisse faire notre travail en paix, s'il te plait. Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, et j'ai besoin de calme.

Il appliquait la technique. Ziva en rajouta :

-Et si tu continues à courir partout, je te tue avec ce trombone. Que penses-tu de la onzième manière, McGee ?

En voyant le bleu hocher la tête, un sourire aux lèvres, Tony posa ses mains sur le bureau de Ziva et commença :

-Très bien. Vous vous souvenez quand la sœur de McGuignol était soupçonnée ?

-Oui, fit l'israélienne, c'est le jour ou nous avons lu son livre pour la première fois. Continues, agent Tommy.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir mais lâcha le scoop :

-Le frangin d'Abby est ici. Je lui ai même parlé !

Il sourit, tandis que Ziva et McGee écarquillaient les yeux.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, ajouta Tony, ils parlaient de… meurtre.

-Abby veut tuer son frère ? s'étonna Ziva .

DiNozzo soupira. Cette fille était lourde parfois. Et ils n'avaient même pas envie de savoir ce qu'il avait dit au frère d'Abby. Bien qu'il ne lui ai rien dit du tout.

-Bien sur que non, Ninja, ils en discutaient juste, et Abby n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de l'assassiner !

-Alors, si je comprends bien, lança McGee, tu as écouté aux portes ?

-Je devais savoir ce qu'ils mijotaient. Et pour ta gouverne, McStupide, j'enquêtais.

-Oui, intervint Ziva, en écoutant aux portes. Personne ne t'a jamais dit que c'était très impoli ? Tu n'es qu'une fouine, Tony.

-Euh… je pense que tu voulais dire un fouineur, Ziva, corrigea McGee

-Peut importe. Il est trop curieux. Tout le monde n'aime pas déballer sa vie privée en public, contrairement à une certaine personne que je connais.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil lourd de sens à DiNozzo.

-Est-ce que son frère lui ressemble ? Interrogea le bleu en tapotant sur son clavier.

-Pas du tout figures-toi. Juste les yeux. Tu l'aimerais bien, Zee-vah.

-Ferme là imbécile, et mets toi un peu au travail, Gibbs ne va pas tarder et tu vas encore te prendre une taffe.

-Une baffe.

-Ah bon, tu en es certain McGee ? Je suis pourtant sure que ce mot existe.

-Il existe, coupa Tony, mais ça désigne autre chose. Et Gibbs ne me donne pas de baffe, juste de gentilles petite tapes sur la tête.

-Mais oui, de gentilles petites tapes. Qu'est-ce que ça désigne alors ?

-Une cigarette.

Ziva fronça les sourcils.

-Mais… une cigarette se dit une cigarette, non ?

-Oui, mais une taffe, ça veut dire une bouffée de cigarette !

-Et après vous vous étonnez que j'aie des problèmes avec cette langue !

C'est ce moment là que choisit Gibbs pour ce pointer.

-Vos affaires ! Un capitaine de corvette mort retrouvé dans un lac !

-Un lac ? Les marines sont sensés savoir nager, nan ?

-DiNozzo, tu la fermes ou je t'enferme dans le coffre pour le trajet !

Arrivés, sur place, ils se rendirent vite compte que cet homme ne s'était pas noyé. Des haltères étaient attachés à ses pieds et ses poignets.

-Eh ! C'est comme ce type qui jouait à des jeux en ligne, vous vous rappelez ? J'était même allé a Porto Rico !

-Tony…

-Je m'occupe des croquis patron !


End file.
